


Teach Me

by Yeah_grandmaster



Category: Late Night Host RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, No Sex, Piano, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeah_grandmaster/pseuds/Yeah_grandmaster
Summary: The story behind Conan's nickname given to him by Jeff Goldblum"Nice grippy bottom"





	Teach Me

‘Knock, knock’  
The sound came from the door. He stood up from the couch and walked as fast as he could with anticipation, to the front door. He knew who it properly could be. 

A smile and a pair of sparkling eyes met him as he opened the door.  
“Ah hello” Jeff said in his high-pitched voice.

Conan started laughing a bit, he moved and gesture with his hand  
“Come in, come in”

“Thank you so much”  
“It’s a heinous weather out there you know”

As Jeff walked into the house, in his completely soaked jacket, they could hear the thunder in the distance. 

“Yeah I’m sure of that”

When the thunder stopped, Jeff noticed the silence in the house.  
“Where’s Liza and the kids?” he sounded almost disappointed.

“Oh, Liza?”  
“She’s in Washington visiting her father”  
“And the kids… the kids are at a school trip this weekend” 

“Oh, so we have plenty of time I see”  
Jeff said with a cocky smile

He hung his jacket around one of the kitchen stools.  
“Well eh, show me, show me the beast,” he shrieked 

“Right this way my good sir” Conan said in his uncanny Irish accent and bowed. 

He led Jeff up the stairs, of his home.  
Jeff stopped on the third step, to inspect the family pictures. He found one of Liza and examined her, with his glasses of.  
“She really is something you know. I mean look at her beautifully long legs, almost as fantastic as yours” 

“Yeah, she is my wife, so I guess I made a good decision”

“You really did, my gosh”

“Lets not stand here and drool over my wife. You have your own wife. Now, let me show you the creature”  
They continued up the stairs, and turned left.  
“But the real beauty,is in here”  
They turned the corner, and Jeff’s heart almost missed a beat. He took off his glasses and just stood there with open mouth.  
“She’s beautiful” he said heavenly.

He walked over to her and glided his fingers along the surface.  
“Wow”

“Yeah, she’s a real beauty”  
“She’s a Yamaha C 3 X PE Grand Piano”

Jeff was totally enchanted. 

“Can I?”

“Yes of course, that’s why I asked you to come. I want you to teach me how to play”

Jeff sat down on the chair, and Conan sat next to him. 

“May I play something for you first?”

____________________________  
Some time after  
____________________________

 

“Wow, that was amazing”  
“Can I learn that”?

“Mhhh, no”  
“Not as a start, but maybe after a year or two you can play it, just like I did”

“Play it again” He stood up.

“Wait, why?”  
“Oh ho, I see why”

Conan went for his guitar over in the corner.  
Jeff started, and then Conan came along with some guitar chords. They played like that for about an hour. They played 7 different songs, till Jeff stood up and asked  
“Can you teach me to play guitar”?

“Sure thing”

“I’ve unfortunately never learned the art“  
“I never had a flair for it “

“Lets switch places”  
He handed over the guitar to Jeff. And as pad on the back  
Jeff slapped Conan’s butt  
“Oh god, I didn’t mean to do that, I – I’m so sorry, Conan – I – I”

Conan turned around with a stern expression  
“Please take off my guitar Jeff”

He took of the guitar strap  
“Conan, Conan – I - I”

“Shut up” he said as he took hold of Jeff’s face, closed the distance and kissed him.

He parted their faces, to see the expression on Jeff’s face

“Oh jeez, Conan”

But Conan didn’t detect any discomfort, Jeff only looked a bit confused.

He took of his glasses, laid them on the table beside him, and looked Conan straight in the eye a few seconds before any of them made a move.  
Jeff closed the distance this time.  
They kissed franticly for a long time, before Jeff broke again.  
“It’s been so long since I’ve been with a man”

”Don’t worry”

Their lips met again.  
Conan started to unbutton Jeff’s shirt and he groped at Conan’s ass 

“My bedroom is down the hall”

“What are we standing here for then”?

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing


End file.
